Fizika-Kémia
by GyilkosKoala
Summary: Au. Bruce és Tony egyetemista tanárok, egy kis szösszenet.


Tony Stark és Bruce Banner. Ezt a két fickót nagyon sokszor látták együtt.

_Ahogy egymás mellett sétáltak lassan a folyosón a tanári felé:_

Fekete lakkcipőjük monoton damdammolt az egyetem régi, lecsempézett padlóján. Bruce láthatólag zavarba jön, ilyenkor megvakarja a tarkóját, kínosan felnevet és lecsekkolja az időt az elhasznált karóráján. Valamilyen oknál fogva, mindig ilyenkor kezdődik az órája, vagy késésben van valahonna, vagy csak egyszerűen otthon felejtett valamit. Sarkon fordul, próbál nem feltűnően izzadni, miközben Tony megvárja míg lekanyarodik.

_Amikor a tanáriban beszélgetnek:_

Tony ellő valami rossz viccet, amit rajtuk kívül senki emberfija, talán Einstein ért. Erre mindketten próbálják visszafogni a feltörekvő, hangos nevetésüket. Bruce a hasát fogja, rakoncátlan, göndör fürtje előre esnek és szemüvege az orra hegyére csúszik. A másik feltolja neki és minden arrogancijájt bevetve rávigyorog, aztán Bennernek eszébe jut, hogy át kell néznie az óra anyagát. Tony csak sóhajt és a saját jegyzeteivel bíbelődik.

_Amikor szünetekben együtt kávéznak: _

- Hallod, itt állati jó bőr nőket lehet látni. Ne szerezzek neked egyet? Tudod, a Stark név hallatára pár önként repülne az ágyadba. - a feltűnően vörös-sárga színű kávésbögrével hadonászik, Bruce letörli az arcára cseppenő feketét.

- Kösz a segítséget, Tony. De... Majd máskor - beharapja az alsó ajkát és megeneged egy hálás félmosolyt.

- Mindig ezt mondod - zsörtölődik, leül mellé, a kávésbögre a tanári hatalmas asztalán landol.

Bruce zavarban van, feláll és azt hazudja kifogyott a kávéból, elmegy az autómatához. Aztán Tony rápillant az ott felejtett lilára festett bögrére, elmosolyodik.

Amikor együtt tartanak órát.

A gyerekek unottan nézik, ahogy a hatalmas táblánál egy fizika és egy kémia tanár valamilyen másik nyelven beszél hozzájuk és csak simán rá fogják, hogy az idősebbek elfeljtettek angolul.

- Még is érti - hecceli Bruce, oldalbaböki.

- Én mindent értek Mr. Benner - vigyorog Tony győzedelmesen. - Tudok a jelekből olvasni, ajánlom tanuljon meg ön is.

A göndör pár pillanatig értetlenül pislog, majd felvesz egy paradicsommal azonos árnyalatot és hasfájásra hivatkozva véget vet az órának és haza megy. Otthon pedig elgondolkodik azon másnap milyen kifogással álljon elő, ha Tony ismét zavarba hozza.

Amikor egy hónap ismerkedés után meglátják, ahogy Bruce Benner kiváló kémia tanár, a Stark toronyból távozik egy feltűnően vörös ingben, kissé elpirulva, a nyakában egy sárgás árnyalatú sállal.

Tony Stark és Bruce Benner. Ezt a két fickót nagyon sokszor látták együtt.

_Ahogy egymás mellett sétáltak lassan a folyosón a tanári felé:_

Fekete lakkcipőjük monoton damdammolt az egyetem régi, lecsempézett padlóján. Bruce láthatólag zavarba jön, ilyenkor megvakarja a tarkóját, kínosan felnevet és lecsekkolja az időt az elhasznált karóráján. Valamilyen oknál fogva, mindig ilyenkor kezdődik az órája, vagy késésben van valahonna, vagy csak egyszerűen otthon felejtett valamit. Sarkon fordul, próbál nem feltűnően izzadni, miközben Tony megvárja míg lekanyarodik.

_Amikor a tanáriban beszélgetnek: _

Tony ellő valami rossz viccet, amit rajtuk kívül senki emberfija, talán Einstein ért. Erre mindketten próbálják visszafogni a feltörekvő, hangos nevetésüket. Bruce a hasát fogja, rakoncátlan, göndör fürtje előre esnek és szemüvege az orra hegyére csúszik. A másik feltolja neki és minden arrogancijájt bevetve rávigyorog, aztán Bennernek eszébe jut, hogy át kell néznie az óra anyagát. Tony csak sóhajt és a saját jegyzeteivel bíbelődik.

_Amikor szünetekben együtt kávéznak:_

- Hallod, itt állati jó bőr nőket lehet látni. Ne szerezzek neked egyet? Tudod, a Stark név hallatára pár önként repülne az ágyadba. - a feltűnően vörös-sárga színű kávésbögrével hadonászik, Bruce letörli az arcára cseppenő feketét.

- Kösz a segítséget, Tony. De... Majd máskor - beharapja az alsó ajkát és megeneged egy hálás félmosolyt.

- Mindig ezt mondod - zsörtölődik, leül mellé, a kávésbögre a tanári hatalmas asztalán landol.

Bruce zavarban van, feláll és azt hazudja kifogyott a kávéból, elmegy az autómatához. Aztán Tony rápillant az ott felejtett lilára festett bögrére, elmosolyodik.

Amikor együtt tartanak órát.

A gyerekek unottan nézik, ahogy a hatalmas táblánál egy fizika és egy kémia tanár valamilyen másik nyelven beszél hozzájuk és csak simán rá fogják, hogy az idősebbek elfeljtettek angolul.

- Még is érti - hecceli Bruce, oldalbaböki.

- Én mindent értek Mr. Benner - vigyorog Tony győzedelmesen. - Tudok a jelekből olvasni, ajánlom tanuljon meg ön is.

A göndör pár pillanatig értetlenül pislog, majd felvesz egy paradicsommal azonos árnyalatot és hasfájásra hivatkozva véget vet az órának és haza megy. Otthon pedig elgondolkodik azon másnap milyen kifogással álljon elő, ha Tony ismét zavarba hozza.

Amikor egy hónap ismerkedés után meglátják, ahogy Bruce Benner kiváló kémia tanár, a híres Stark toronyból távozik egy feltűnően vörös ingben, kissé elpirulva, a nyakában egy sárgás árnyalatú sállal.


End file.
